


Clint Barton's bad day

by skatty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint has a bad day, M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatty/pseuds/skatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye went on a mission and it went awry and he is lost somewhere without communication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Barton's bad day

"Come on Clint, take out a small Hydra Base and steal all the documents they said. It'll be fun they said." Clint grumbled and sneaked up to a large tree. "Well you didn't say it'd be snowy and cold. So I am not wearing my winter uniform and now I'm freezing to death. Thanks Cap."  
   
To sum up Clint's day: It couldn't get any worse.  
His coffee machine died, his flat was a mess (his flat was always a mess), his bow was damaged, Thor laughed about him because he wasn't able to open a jar and the Avengers Mansion was out of coffee because Tony freaking Stark wanted to stay awake the whole night again. 

And now he was standing in the middle of a country with a name he couldn't even spell, covered in snow and freezing to his death, because he did complain some time ago about the fact, that he never had any solo missions and now he regretted every single word he said. 

 

\---

 

Pietro enjoyed sleeping, even though he didn't need as much sleep as other normal human beings. But he liked lying in bed, just to roll around and to annoy Clint, until the motivation hit in to stand up and to do something.  
The motivation hit pretty late today.   
Wanda was the motivation.

"Pietro, Brother. Don't you want to stand up already?  If you're going to spend the whole day in your bed, where are you going to spend the next night?" she came in and opened the windows to let in some fresh air and walked up to her brothers bed, sitting down on the edge.

"I'm going to spend the day with Vision, so I suggest that you stand up, take a shower and eat something."   
Pietro sat up, ruffling through his hair and yawned. "You're going out with Vision again? I actually hoped this would have been a one-timer."  
"You've got the archer and I got -"  
"The digital watch."   
Wanda hit Pietro on the forehead and stood up. "You could really be a little bit nicer, Brother. Anyway, I'm going to meet Vision now." she leaned back to her brother and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Be careful." Pietro muttered.   
"I'm just going out with Vision, Pietro. It's not like we take out a Hydra Base for a date, so you don't need to be worried. Have a nice day." she said while leaving the room.

 

\---

 

Clint was actually taking out a Hydra Base or at least he tried to.   
At first everything seemed to work out. He found a nice spot to watch the Hydra Base and to rethink his plan.   
There was just one problem. Clint Barton didn't have a plan. He was just sitting in the snow for like 20 minutes, staring at the Hydra Base. 

"Awww ... Hawkeye." he muttered to himself and sighed. Why was he like that? Why couldn't he just have a great plan like Cap? Maybe he should have taken someone with him. 

Tony? - Nah.   
Tasha? - She was somewhere looking for Bruce.  
Bruce? - Gone.  
Steve? - Patriotism would have solved all the problems, but also Cap would have tried to mother him.   
Thor? - Where the hell was Thor? Probably braiding his brother’s hair. 

Clint needed to remind himself that there were new ones to the Avengers and that the Avengers weren't existing anymore. Well at least not as they used to be. Now there were guys like Falcon, War Machine, Vision ... and the kids. 

Speedy. Speedy would have rushed in, punching everyone in the face and rushing out again even before Clint would have noticed it.   
But he wasn't Speedy, he was the archer who was still staring at the Hydra Base.

 

\---

 

Pietro managed to walk into the kitchen where Tony was experimenting with the coffee machine.   
The speedster started to wonder where Clint was. Normally the archer would be around the coffee machine or in the living room. But he was neither in the kitchen nor on the couch.   
Ignoring Stark he went back to the rooms and rushed inside Clint's, but he was not there. 

"Hawkguy?" Pietro closed the door and walked a little bit around.   
Clint's Bow was missing, so he was obviously not here. Maybe he was training? or at the farm? 

Pietro thought about running to the farm to surprise his boyfriend but then he noticed some papers on Clint's bed.  
In the next moment Pietro was sitting on the bed, looking at the papers just to find out, that his boyfriend was on a solo mission.

 

\---

 

Clint thought this day couldn't get any worse.   
But then he attacked the Hydra Base and everything went completely out of hand.   
He shoot some Hydra agents in the legs, he ran through many doors to find a computer. He found the computer and copied the documents and information. But then the bad luck struck again in the form of one word: Self destruction.

Clint had two minutes to get out of the base and the archer ran. Luckily he got out in time, together with some other Hydra agents.   
But as soon as he was safe and the Base blew up, Clint tripped and while he was falling, he lost the thumb-drive with all the documents.   
One of the Hydra-guys took his chance to grab the Stick and escaped.   
  
"Awww! No!"  Clint jumped back on his feet, watching the agent run.  
He took his bow and an arrow and aimed for the legs.  
The archer took a deep breath and right in the moment he wanted to shoot the arrow ... his bow broke, causing him to flip over and falling down on the ground again.  
  
His bow was literally broken, the thumb-drive was gone and well ... at least the Hydra Base was no more. The archer closed his heavy eyelids and let out a deep and long sigh. This day sucked.  

He just needed to get back to the Avengers Mansion where he would explain everything. Then he would take a nap until the next century. 

So Clint sat up again, trying to reach the Avengers with his radio device, but no one answered.   
"Well this looks bad." he mumbled and tried to reach them a few more times, but the communication was lost. The device was probably damaged.

So Clint was alone. In the middle of nowhere. With a broken bow and zero communication. 

 

\---

 

"We lost Clint." was the first thing Pietro heard as soon as he came back to the living room.

Immediately the speedster was next to the Avengers and was seriously concerned about the well being of his boyfriend.  
"What? How can you lose Clint?" 

"Calm down, kid." Tony said and typed something in his mobile phone. "We're going to find Legolas. The communication device is probably damaged. Who knows what that guy was doing."

"Are you going to send extraction?" Pietro did not care about the reason why they lost the communication.  
"As soon as we know where he is, sure."  
"And how do you want to find out if the communication is lost?"   
  
Tony sighed a bit and looked up from his mobile phone. "Hey kid, we're going to find him, so sit down and watch some cartoons, while I do my work."   
Pietro didn't get along too well with the other Avengers. It was probably because of his temper. And also this was Tony Stark. He still hold a grudge against him.  
"Alright and I'm going to do my work. Let’s see who's faster."

Pietro didn't waste time to get to Clint. He has seen the documents and knew where the Hydra Base was and Clint was an old man so if he was okay, he could not be far away from the Base. And if Hydra captured him ... well Pietro would make sure they would get what they deserved. 

It took him about 5 minutes to get to the Hydra Base or what was left of it. The fact that this whole thing was destroyed worried Pietro much more. He just hoped that Clint would be okay. 

 

\---

 

In the meantime Clint wandered through the snow, mourning after his beloved bow. He had no idea what he should do now, actually he just wandered around to find the civilization, so that he could maybe call someone.

"Stupid Cap with his super stupid missions. Stupid Hydra Base. Stupid thumb-drive and super stupid bow." he complained with a low voice.  
Then someone rushed past him and caused him to smile a little bit.

Of course it was his speedster. Who else could it possibly be? And the day got better as soon as Pietro hugged Clint and kissed on the cheek. The other could actually be kind of sweet sometimes. "You are alive!" the white haired man whispered and didn't let go of Clint.

  
"Of course I am. Why shouldn't I?"  
"Old men sometimes get heart attacks."  
"So you were worried?" Clint couldn't hide a small grin.  
"Iwouldntgothatfaritsnotlikeiwasworriedorsomethingijustthoughtyoumightneedanextractionbecauseyouareoldandalone."   
"Pietro I can't understand you when you talk that fast." Clint sighed a little bit. Sometime Pietro talked as fast as he ran. Not even Wanda knew what he was saying then. 

"I'm just glad you are okay, okay? So let's get back to the mansion." 

"Sure, Speedy. So are you going to carry my bridal-style or what? **Because I always thought that I would carry you this way someday.** " 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
